Saving Grace
by stelenaendgame
Summary: Caroline has everything a boyfriend and a perfect life. She becomes a vampire. Katherine who changed her starts threatening her life. She finds Klaus, he wants to kill Katherine, to get rid of Katherine. Along the way, she starts to develop feelings for Klaus. Her perfect life starts to change. What will she choose? Her perfect life or Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the hospital. Craving something I didn't know what it was. I was in daze and panicking. The nurse came in to comfort me. That's when I noticed the cut on her fore arm. I smelled the blood coming from it. The next thing I knew it was all I wanted. I grabbed the nurse's neck and sucked every once of blood from her neck. The next thing I knew she laid there motionless. I turned and faces the mirror. I had blood dripping from my mouth. Was this true? Was I really becoming a vampire? How is this possible? I had to find out answers. I had to leave this hospital. It was about midnight and ran to my house. I sneaked into my room. I just stared at myself in the mirror. I hated what I had become. The worst part was I didn't even know how I did. I heard a loud crash. I checked the whole house for my mom but she wasn't there. I went back to my room to find Elena on my bed. "Elena what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously. "Try again." Elena said. "What?" I replied. "I'm not Elena. I'm Katherine. I created you. Welcome to the world of vampirism." Katherine said with smile looking at me. "The best part is your going to do everything I say. No exceptions. It's going to be fun." "What if I don't?" I asked. "I will make sure everyone knows what you are and stake you myself." Katherine told me. I was terrified. This couldn't be happening not to me. There has to be a way out somehow. I am going to do whatever it takes to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine gave me one job. To spy, torture, and break up Stefan and Elena. Elena is my best friend. Stefan saved her from her depression over her parents. I'm not going to break them up. They are in love. But Katherine's threats were so really. I couldn't ignore those either. So i decide I was going to go to the carnival tonight and do just want Katherine said I should.

When I showed up all I could smell was all the human blood. How badly I wanted it. The cravings where getting worse. I walked around the place looking for Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt or Tyler. I need to find someone. Tyler spotted me. He came running my direction. "Baby are you okay to be out here? You just got out of the hospital." Tyler asked me. "I'm fine Tyler. I want to be here. I need to be here." I told him. "Okay baby." Tyler said then he kissed my lips. I could smell his blood all over him. I wanted to take his neck and drink all his blood right now. But I'm in love with him. I can't do that. "Have you seen Elena? Or Stefan?" I asked him. "Yeah Stefan was winning Elena prizes last time I saw them. Would you like a prize sweetheart?" Tyler asked me. "Sure thing. I'm gonna go talk to Elena real quick. okay?" I told him. Then kissed his lips and left.

I found Stefan but no Elena. I knew I would be better at getting Elena to break up with Stefan. Than Stefan to do it. "Stefan where is Elena?" I asked her. "She is out back with Bonnie. Bonnie meet I guy she really likes." Stefan told me. "Ohhh! I'm gonna go meet this guy. Thanks Stefan." I told him. I noticed Stefan looking at me weird as I walked away and went to the back. Then I noticed him start to follow me there.

I got outside and saw Elena, Bonnie and a guy. I walked up to them. "Hey guys!" I said very cheerfully. "Hey Caroline " Elena said. "Caroline this is Drew." Bonnie said. "Nice to meet you Drew." I said as I held out my hand to shake his. He pulled his hand out of his pockets and said "Ow." "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "I cut myself on a screwdriver in my pocket. Now it's bleeding." Drew said and showed us his hand. "We need to clean that up." Bonnie replied. I saw the blood and very vein in my body wanted to pop. All I want to do was suck every once of the blood. It was so tempting. The craving for it was getting worse. "I can go get a first aid kit." Elena said. "I'm good but thanks." Drew replied. I need to hold back. But it was too let the cravings were too stronger. I grabbed Drew by the neck and sucked every ounce of his blood as Elena and Bonnie watched. I watched him fall to the floor and I looked up to meet the faces of my terrified friends.

"Caroline. What happened to you?" Bonnie said backing up. "Caroline it's okay." Elena said getting closer to me. She was trying to comfort me. "Elena she is a monster are you crazy don't get close to her." Bonnie yelled. I stared at Bonnie than back at Elena. I noticed a hand on her arm. I looked up to see Stefan. I started to cry. "Caroline come with me. We will get you cleaned up. Come on." Stefan said. I don't know why but I listened to him. Elena ran to Bonnie's side trying to comfort her. I walked with Stefan into the bathroom. "Stefan in a monster. I'm such a terrible person. I don't wan to be alive anymore. I can't do this." I keep repeating to Stefan. Until he grabbed me and made me look him right in the eyes. "Caroline look at me." Stefan told me. I stared into his eyes and saw his eyes turn red. His veins under his eyes popped out. I looked down at his mouth that turn bright pink and noticed his fangs. "We are the same Caroline." Stefan said as he grabbed paper towels and wet them. He started whipping the blood off of my face. "Your are going to survive this Caroline. I am going to help you." Stefan told me. We walked outside and meet Bonnie and Elena. "Are you okay?" Elena asked coming closer to us. I stared at her. "How can you be okay with this? Why aren't you afraid of me?" Caroline asked. "Because I'm use to it. I'm use to it because I love Stefan." Elena said. Stefan smiled at Elena and said "I love you too." I noticed Elena just seem to trust Stefan that I would be okay without even saying anything at all. "I'm going to take Bonnie home."Elena said. She took Bonnie by the hand and lead her to Elena's car. Stefan walked me home. He told he would be back in the morning. We would talk then. When I got home, I sat in my room thinking how this could of happened to me of all people.

The next morning Stefan came to my house. "I'm here to help me. But first you need to walk in the sun safely." Stefan told me. "How can I do that?" I asked. He brought in Bonnie who still looked upset from last nights events. "I'm going to make you a daylight ring but that doesn't mean I forgive you." Bonnie told me."Come on Bonnie." I replied. She stood above my bed and said some spell. The ring appeared right there in the sun. I went to grab it but the sun light caught my hand and I got feel the sun burning my whole hand. I pulled my hand back into the dark not grabbing the ring. Bonnie reached out for the ring and throw it at me. "Here." Bonnie said very rudely. "Bye I'm leaving." "Bonnie wait!" I begged her. "Your welcome" Bonnie said as she left. When she left Stefan asked me "Do you know who made you like this?" Stefan asked. "Katherine." I replied. His face went to shock the to no surprise at all. "Let me guess she wants you to spy and break up Elena and I." Stefan asked me. "Yes. How did you know?" I asked him. "She is my ex. She turned me 145 years ago." He replied. "Now I'm gonna teach you how to hunt."

We walked out in the woods. He taught me how he hunts animals. When I finally caught my first deer. I told him "I like human blood better." "That's wrong to feed on humans though." Stefan replied. "Stefan can I ask you something?" "Yes of course." Stefan replied. "How would you defeat Katherine?" I asked him. "Caroline that's a bad idea by yourself." Stefan replied. "Then help me." I begged him. "I can't Caroline. She will kill Elena if I try." Stefan replied. "You would rather her torture you then hurt Elena?" I asked him. "Yes I love her." Stefan replied. "Katherine's biggest weakest would be Klaus. The oldest vampire in the world." Damon said walking up to them. "Finding him might not be hard but getting him to help you and you surviving now that's a challenge." "Damon. We don't need Klaus." Stefan replied. "Your just scared. I don't blame you brother." Damon said. "But you Caroline. Your fierce and beautiful. You would win his heart." Damon told me. "The chance of him falling for her is impossible. He hasn't loved a girl in 1000 years. What makes you think Caroline will change that?" Stefan asked Damon. "I just have a feeling." Damon said. "Well anyways. Caroline I have to go I'm taking Elena on a date." Stefan said as he left. Damon turned to me and said "Come with me Caroline. We are going to go meet your soulmate."


	3. Chapter 3

Damon drove me to a bar about 5 hours away but with vampire speed we got there in an hour. We pulled in and got out of the car. I felt a weird feeling growing inside of me. We walk straight thorough the doors. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I was use to guys staring at me. But I could feel them examining me from a distance. I looked over to meet two blue eyes. They just stared at me for the longest time. Lost in those blue eyes. I felt a tugged on my arm and snapped back into reality. I meet the eyes of Damon and he said. "Now I have never meet Klaus so I have no clue what he looks like. Now lets break up and find him." I turned and ran into a waiter. He had a drink in his hand. "This is from him." The waiter said as he pointed at the guy with the blue eyes. I took the drink and walked up to him. I sat in the seat next to him. He turned to face me. "I see you got my drink." He said in the most sexiest British accent. His smile was electric flying. I was lost a words. I was speechless. I never been like this in front of a guy. It's usually the other way around. I was lost in thought. "What's your name, love?" He asked me. "Car...o...line...Caroline." I said slowly. "I'm Klaus."

I just stared at him amazed. He was handsome. More than any guy she ever meet. Their was something about him that was impossible to resist. "Klaus Mikaelson?" I asked. "You have heard of me, love" he replied. "Who can forget the oldest, most powerful vampire alive?" I said with a smile that was very seductive. He smiled back "No can. But what does that make you, love?" He asked me being as seductive back. "Maybe I introduced myself wrong. I'm Caroline. A vampire." I said getting closer to him. "I am Klaus. An original." He said getting closer to me. I could feel the tension. Like it was only us two left on the Earth. I left so bad but yet so good. "You sound like you need help love." Klaus told inching closer to my lips. I knew I was spoken for by Tyler, but I couldn't stop him. His lips moved closer but before they a touch mine a voice said, "We have Katherina." It was Damon. Klaus turned to Damon. Spoke two words I would remember forever. "Prove it." Klaus said. "Come with me... I mean us. To Mystic falls. That's where she is." I said. He turned and faced me. He spoke slowly, "I would go anywhere with you." I smiled wide. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I was lost in time. "Then lets go." Damon said. He started for the door. "Ladies first." Klaus said as he waited for me to get up. He followed me out. We all left for mystic falls to get rid of Katherina.

"What to ride with me, love?" Klaus asked me motioning towards the parking lot. Damon and I followed him. Until we came across a red Maserati. Klaus motion to the car. It had a black interior and every ounce felt like a dream. As we look at the car Klaus turned to me and said, "Would you like to ride with me?" His eyes where so inviting. I didn't want to say no. He's irresistible. Damon nudged me. I knew that nudge said "Be seductive. Get him on our side Caroline." I look at Damon and gave him the fine look. I turned to Klaus and said, "I would love to." He opened the passenger seat for me. I got in the car. We followed Damon. As we drove along he started talking. "So you have Katherina?" "Yes she is back in mystic falls." I replied. "I'm guess a gentleman named Stefan Salvatore is there too. " Klaus said. "How did you know?" I asked him. "162 years ago Katherina was in Mystic Falls. She was known as Katherine. She fell in love with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. But it was always Stefan she loved more. She turned them into vampires and faked her own death. This only made Damon love her more and Stefan hate her. One of her goals in life is to get Stefan's love back." Klaus replied. "You know a lot about Katherine." I replied. "You have to know a lot about the people you chase, Caroline. But what does Katherina have on you love?" He asked me. "I was in a car accident and I almost died. Damon's blood saved me and Katherine killed me in my sleep. I woke up a vampire. She threatened me. She told me if I didn't do what she wanted she would tell the whole town about me. My mom being the sherif would surly kill me herself." I told him. "What does she threaten you with?" He asked. "She is trying to break up my best friends relationship with Stefan and ruin all my other relationships too." I told him. "So Stefan has found new love. Katherina is jealous. Oh Katherina she never could play her cards right in the end." He said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "500 years ago my brother Elijah loved her. That failed just like with Stefan and Damon." Klaus replied. "So what are we going to do to her?" I asked him. "Does she know I'm coming?" He asked. "No." I replied. "Then lets keep it that way. We can plan a sneak attack where she can never get away." He told me. "I think sound of that." I said. "But there's one problem." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "No one can know but me and you." He told me. "What about Damon?" I asked. "I will take care of him, love. Don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you going to do that?" I asked Klaus. "You'll see, love." Klaus said. He stopped the car and turned to me and said, "I will be right back, love." He stepped out of the car and closed the door.

Damon noticed they stopped and stopped his car. He got out yelled, "Why the hell did we stop?" Klaus walked closer to him. They meet in the middle. Klaus spoke, "Well you see Damon. You will not remember why you came here or that you brought Caroline. You will not remember you meet me." "I don't know why I'm here. I didn't bring Caroline. I never meet you." Damon said as he turned around and got in the car. He drove away.

I sat in the car in complete disbelief. Klaus turned back and walked to the car. He opened the door and sat back in the car. He started the car and started driving. It was silent. "How do you do that? Vampires can't compel other vampires. Right?" I asked confused. "You have so much to learn Caroline." He replied. "Well are you going to tell me?" I asked. "Maybe love." He replied with a huge smirk. "Seriously!" I yelled at him. He laughed and said, "Caroline. I'm an original vampire. I am more powerful than other vampires. One of my powers is I can compel anyone. It doesn't matter if your mortal or supernatural." I sat there for awhile just thinking. "Would you compel me?" I asked. "No." He replied fast. "Why not?" I asked. "We made a deal love and I wouldn't want to break it." He replied. "Besides you want to get rid of Katherine. I'm your only choice. I am your secret weapon. Now where do you live, love?" I directed him to my house. As he pulled up, he asked for my number. I gave it to him. "I will contact when we can talk. Remember love it's our little secret." He said. His head started to lend into mine. He was going for a kiss on the check like gentleman use to do in the old days. But I didn't noticed. My turned my head towards him. But instead of saying bye our lips meet. It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. He lips felt so soft and right. It just felt right. He let go of the kiss. Pulled back and said, "Bye love."

I got into my house. I went over everything that happened today. "Damon and I meet Klaus. Then Klaus compelled him to forget him. Klaus told me he would help. Then he took me home and he kissed me. He kissed me. I kissed him. Our lips meet. It was the best kiss I ever have. Caroline. Get yourself together. You have a boyfriend. You love Tyler. You and Tyler forever. What would Bonnie say about this? What would Elena say about this? Stefan? Damon? Matt? Tyler? What is wrong with you?" I told myself pacing back and forth in my room.

All of a sudden my phone rang. I went to get it. It was Tyler. I picked up the phone. "Hey babe. What are you doing tonight?" He asked me. "Nothing. I don't think." I told him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Stefan and Elena." He asked me. "Sounds like something I would think of. I love that." I told him. "I will call Elena and ask..." I said before he cut me off. "Already did. She and Stefan said I would be fun." He told me. "So I will come pick you up at 6. Bye babe. Love you." With that he hang up. I didn't even say bye or I love you. I just hung up. Saying anything else just felt wrong. How could I go on a date with Tyler and say I love him when I cheated on him with Klaus.

Lost in thought she never noticed the girl on her bed. She turned around to meet Katherine. "So this date will be perfect for breaking up Stefan and Elena. You have to get Elena away and remind her about the dangers of dating a vampire. Convince her how bad it is for Stefan for them being together." Katherine told me. "Won't that be a little hypocritical." I asked her. "Then break up with Tyler." Katherine said. "That wasn't a part of the plan." I told her. "Then keep your stupid boyfriend. Just break up Stefan and Elena or I will tell the whole town about you." She said as she went to the window. "Bye Caroline. Remember the plan." With that she left.

Then her phone rang again. It read Nick. I don't know a Nick. I said as I went for the phone. "Hello?" I answered confused. "Hello love. I have come up with a plan." He said from the other end. "K-" I said being cut off by him, "Don't say my name, love. We don't need that. Now meet me at 5 in the woods a little outside of town." "Okay bye." I said as he hung up the phone. I put the phone down. So I could go see Klaus and get back in time for Tyler. That means I have to get dressed now. For both of them.

Before I knew it was 4:45. I ran out of the back door and went to the woods. I ran to the edge of town. I stop when I eyed the red Masterzi. I knew it was Klaus. I knocked on the window of the car. When I heard a voice behind me, "Love, I'm right here." Klaus said. I turned around to meet his gaze. "Now has Katherine threaten you in any other way since my arrival?" Klaus asked. "Actually yes. She just did before you called." I answered. "What is it, love?" He asked me. "She wants me to break up my best friend and her boyfriend. When they are epic and meant to be. I mean seriously Katherine." I replied to Klaus. He laughed at me with a smile. "Oh love. I won't let it happen." Klaus said. "How do you plan on that? Klaus you can't just make they stay together. I mean Katherine is going to try and try. I just can't seem to stop her. No matter how hard I try. She just will..." He cut me off with a kiss. His lips on mine just felt like heaven. I didn't want it to stop. He let go of my lips and looked into my eyes. "I promise love." He told me. I believed him. "When is your date, love?" He asked me. "6 so I have to leave soon." I replied. "Will your favorite couple be with you?" He asked. "Yes they will." I replied. "Then I will watch over. Don't worry, love. Now go get ready for your date." He told me. I turned to leave but I felt like I was missing something. He pulled my arm an faced him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. So I grabbed his face and kissed him back. The kiss got more intense. Before I knew it we were making out. Then Tyler popped into my head. I pulled away. "I have to go get ready." I said as I turned and run away. I walked into my house feeling like a major slut. I looked in the mirror fixed my makeup and my hair. The door bell rang. I opened the door to see my boyfriend Tyler Lockwood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked me. "Yeah I'm good to go." I said. He leaned in and kiss me. I kissed him back. I felt like any other kiss we have had. He pulled away, "Stefan and Elena are waiting at the grill for us. Lets go." He said as he motion out the door. I followed him and closed the door behind me. He opened the door to his car. I got in. He closed my door and walk to the drivers seat. As I sat down, I noticed someone standing in the woods in far off distance. It was Klaus. He saw I noticed him and smiled. I smiled back. Not noticing Tyler sitting next to me. He started driving and said,"Haven't seem you smile like that in a long time." "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Ever since the accident. You just smile less. Like you have changed into something your not." He told me. "Oh I didn't notice that." I told him. "Well we are here." He said as he got out of the car. I whispered under my breath, "Or maybe I'm becoming someone I was always suppose to be." He opened my door and I stepped out of the car. He closed it and took my hand. I then again notice a shadow in the distance. It was Klaus. I smiled big at him. He smiled back and went back in the darkness. Tyler opened the door for me and said, "Ladies first."

I walked in and meet the arms of Elena. "How are you?" She asked me. "Doing better." I replied. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Tyler said to all of them. He left. "How is everything really going?" Elena asked me. "I'm getting use to the blood. It's not bad." I replied. "Do you happen to know why Damon came home and didn't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked me. "No." I replied. I just lied to him. I knew why Damon forgot. But I promised Klaus I won't tell anyone. I stood there as we waited for Tyler to come back. "Hey guys. Hey Stefan can I talk to you alone." Tyler asked. "Yeah sure." They walked away. "What are they saying?" Elena asked me. After listening for awhile. I answered her, "He is trying to get Stefan to break up with you." Elena face turn to tears. "Why would he do that?" Elena asked. "Maybe you should." I told her. "Caroline I can't believe you. I thought you were my best fiend." Elena yelled. She walked over to Stefan and took his hand. "Lets go please." Elena asked him. "Yes let's go." Stefan told her. As they left. Tyler walked back to me. "Lets leave to." He said not even waiting for my response he was out the door and in the car. I followed. Before I knew it I was in my house.

I went into my bedroom and faced the mirror. I turned to meet Katherine. "You got her mad at you, Caroline. That's not good enough." Katherine said behind me. I turned to face her. "Tomorrow I'm expecting a fight. They better break up. Or you know what." She said with a smile. "Katherine she is my best friend. Stefan is my friend." I yelled back at her. "Plus Stefan will never love you like he loves Elena." She pulled me up against the wall and said, "Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. I would think before you speak. I know Stefan he will always love me." She let me go off the wall. "I wouldn't threaten me. I can kill everyone you ever loved and let you watch." She said. "That would make Stefan hate you forever." I replied. "Why is that, Caroline?" She asked me. "You would have to kill Elena." I replied. "That's already in the plans." She replied. I stood their in complete shock. "Think of plan to break them up. I will be here noon tomorrow to hear it. If you don't, your mom will learn your little secret." With that she left.

After being gone for about 30 minutes. I entered my room. There stood Klaus. He was facing my wall. He turned to face me his face look anger. But I didn't seem to notice. I grabbed his face and kiss his lips. I felt him kiss me back. All his anger disappeared. It felt right. I pulled away and said, "I was waiting for you." I went to go sit on my bed. He turned to me and asked, "Who is Elena?" "My best friend. The girl Katherine is trying to break up." I replied. "She is dating Stefan Salvatore." He asked. "Yes. Aren't they adorable?" I asked with a smile. "Have you ever wondered why Elena and Katherine look exactly alike?" He asked me. "I know why." "Why?" He asked angrily. "It's her doppelgänger." I answered scared. "Caroline you just opened yourself to a whole world of new problems."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, Klaus?" I asked him. "Do you know why Katherine is running from me?" He asked me. "No. Why?" I asked him. "500 years ago, I meet Katherina. She was a naive little girl. So innocent to the world. She reminded me of my first love Tatiana. But their was a big difference between them. Tatiana was innocent and pure. She never got over her innocence. It followed her. Katherina is secretly evil. She is very selfish. As you know love." He told me. "Why did she become evil?" I asked him. "There's a curse." He told me not able to look at me. "Klaus, what's the curse?" I asked him. "I've already said too much. I'm here only to save you from Katherine. I must go." He said as he headed for the window. "Wait don't go." I begged him. "Caroline me staying will be bad for you and everyone you love." He replied. "It doesn't have to be." I told him as I took his hand in mine. Our fingers fit perfectly together. As if it was meant to be this way. He looked down at our hands and said, "Caroline.." I could feel the hesitation in his voice and how much he didn't want to let go. "Klaus. Please." I replied. He turned his head away from me. I took his head in my other hand and just stared into his eyes. "Caroline I'm pure evil." He said very slowly. "I don't believe that. You are only want you want to be." I told him.

"Caroline. I can't tell you the curse." Klaus told me. "Why?" I asked him. "I just can't. You have to understand that" Klaus said. "No I don't understand Klaus. Secrets are bad. It's bad enough you are trying to get me to hid this from my friends. Anymore secrets could be..." He cut me off with a kiss. I pulled back to meet his eyes. He said, "I will tell you in time. Just not now. I promise. Do you believe me?" "Yes I believe you." I told him. He pulled my face to his and our lips meet once again. We both pulled away. For the first time ever he grabbed me and just held me. There was no sexual tension. Just a long hug. But in all of this. It just felt right. Like this was where I belonged. He let go and started to leave. I grabbed his hand. "Please. Don't go." I begged him. He turned to face me. His face said it all. Damon was right he never loved a girl in a 1000 years. He was scared but not for myself for me. I pulled myself closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. I pressed my face as close as I could to his without our lips touching and said, "Stay." He kissed my lips once. He held me in his arms. After awhile I let go. I motioned for my bed. He took my hands and said, "Not now love." I knew he meant not sex right now. So turned to face him. "Then just hold me please." I told him. As I got into my bed unsure if he would follow, but of course he did. He grabbed me by the waist. His arms where wrapped around me. My hands were tangled in his. Everything just felt right. He then whispered in my ear, "Love we will have a lot to do in the morning." I turned to face him. "Well right now none of that matters." I told him as I kissed his lips. He stayed the whole night.

"Caroline." Klaus said in my ear. He really had stayed the whole night. I turned to face him. "It's 7 am. I thought you might want to go to talk to Elena and Stefan about your Katherine problem. I will make sure she doesn't follow." He told me. "Good idea. Thanks." I replied. "By the way, good morning love." He said in the most sexiest way possible. "Good morning handsome." I replied. His lips touch mine. This is what it felt like in a fairy tale. It had to be. It was perfect. I broke the kiss and said, "I need to call Elena." I grabbed my phone off the dresser. I dialed Elena's number. It took a couple rings probably cause she was still mad about last night. When she finally picked up she said, "Hello Caroline." In a very mad tone. "Look Elena. I know your mad. But I can explain. I need to talk to you and Stefan in private. It's important and it will explain everything. I promise. We have to do it soon." I told her. "How about you come at 8?" Elena said. "Where?" I asked. "Salvatore Boarding house." She answered. "Will you be there?" I asked her. "I already am." She answered. "At 7 am. I can only guess what you and Stefan are up to." I said in a very cheerful tone. "Caroline. Like you haven't done it with Tyler." She told me. "Actually I have never let him or have stayed the whole night." I told her. "Why is that?" She asked me. "He has to earned it." I told her. "Well Stefan earned the moment I meet him because that's the moment I fell in love with him." She said. I could hear Stefan whispering I love you too in her ear and kiss her all over. "I have to go Caroline. We're... could say." With that Elena hang up the phone. I turned around to face my bed. There laid Klaus a guy I just meet. I already enjoyed being around so much. I let him stay the night something totally against my rules. But my boyfriend Tyler hasn't even done that. We have been dating for 3 months. I am cheating on Tyler. I can do this anymore. I need to chose one.


	7. Chapter 7

I just stared at my wall. Thinking about everything. Lost in thought I forgot all about everything around me. "Love. What are you thinking about?" Klaus said behind me. I turned to face him getting back into reality. "Thinking about how much of a slut I am." I told him. "Your the one who asked me to stay, love." He replied. "You didn't have to stay though." I told him. "Reject a beautiful, strong girl. I think not." He replied. I look up to meet his gaze. I smiled. "But it's your choice, love. I can't make it for you. And I won't." He told me. "I know." I told him as I took a breathe. "I'm gonna get dressed." I went to my closest. Picking out my clothes. I took off my shirt. When I heard Klaus say, "Love. I'm still in the room." "Its not like its anything you won't see in time. That reminds me. I forgot my bra." I said as I turned to face him. He stared at my eyes. He looked down once or twice. I moved closer to him and kiss his lips. He kissed me back and pulled back. "Love don't do anything you might regret." He told me. "Yeah. I know." I said and went to my dresser. I picked up my bra. Klaus got up from my bed. He walked towards me. He took the bra from me. "Let me." He said. He put the bra on me. He kissed my neck. I turned around he kissed me all the way up to my lips. I kissed him back. He pulled away and said, "I will meet you at the Salvatore's at 8." With that he left. I stood there in disbelief. It felt like a fairy tale. I changed. By 8 am I stood in Stefan's bed room with Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan and Elena I have to tell you something." I told them. "What is Caroline?" Stefan asked. "Is it an explanation for your behavior last night?" Elena asked. "Elena.." Stefan said. I cut him off. "Yes I'm sorry but I had to." I told them. "Why?" Elena asked. "Katherine is threatening me. She says if I don't break you guys up she is going to tell everyone about me. My mom would stake me herself." I told them. "Where is she?" Damon said walking in the room. "I don't know where. She comes to my house every night. She is coming at noon today. She told me she is planning on how I'm gonna make you guys fight." I told them. "She wants us to fight?" Stefan asked me. "Yes. I would.." I said as Elena cut me off. "We will do it. We won't let her hurt you Car." Elena moved towards and and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." I told her crying in her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said. She pulled away and grabbed my hands. "We will fix this. I promise best friend." Elena told me then hugged me again. Stefan moved closer. "We will do it for you." Stefan said joining our little group hug. "Sorry to ruin your little love fest. I'm going to go find myself a psychotic bitch." Damon said and left the room before any of us could catch him. "Great he is just gonna get her more anger." Stefan told me. "Damon just brings more problems we have to fix." Elena said to me. "Thanks guys for everything." I told them. "Anything for you Caroline." Stefan said. "What are best friends for?" Elena told me. "Well I better go meet the bitch now." I said about to leave. "Caroline. Is there anything else bothering you?" Elena asked. "No nothing else." I told her but I knew she could tell I was lying. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked me. "Nothing. Why?" I asked. "We're having a sleepover. My house." She said. "Okay. Sounds great. See you then." I said leaving. Elena wanted a sleepover because she knew I was hiding something. She wanted me to tell her. I promise Klaus I wouldn't. But I need to my feelings for Klaus are getting to complicated. I have to tell them. I can't keep this a secret.

I was walking home thinking of how I would tell them about Klaus I walked into my house and in my bedroom. I started into the mirror. I closed me eyes and opened then a couple seconds later. There stood Katherine in the back. I took a deep breathe and turned to face her. "I'm ready for the plan." Katherine says very excited. "Well Elena and Stefan are going to the grill. You have been tricking them too. They were gonna talk about everything that is going on. If its really worth keeping their relationship. Then I'm going to Elena's and I'm gonna try and convince her to break up with him." I took another deep breathe. "Sound good?" I asked her. "Good enough for today." Katherine said. "We will do something better tomorrow." "Oh great." I said under my breathe. Katherine came closer to me and grabbed my throat. "You know what I will do." Katherine says right in my face. I couldn't breathe. Then suddenly there was a noise. Neither of us knew where it came from. You could see her face full with fear. "Next time." Katherine said and let go of my neck. She ran out of the room. I didn't even see which way she went. I stand there in disbelief. I touch my neck that still aches with pain. I lay down on my bed face first.

About 10 minutes past, still laying on my bed I feel a hand touch my head. I don't move. I don't know who it is. Then I hear, "It's only me, love." Klaus. I start to get up. I turned to face him. I just stare into his eyes. I couldn't look away. I was stuck. They were so captivating. It was a sea of blue and green. I was lost at sea unable to find my way back or wanting to for that matter. I couldn't resist. Without moving from eyes. My lips touched his. I felt him kiss me back. It was the best feeling in the world. I never wanted it to end. He pulled back. Look me in the eyes. I could see the hesitation in his eyes. My eyes were longing for him. "Klaus." I said in a small whisper. My voice was sweet and slow. "We can't love." He replied in the same tone. He backed away. "Did you scare Katherine away?" I asked him. "Yes." He told me in one breathe and grabbed my hand. He looked me in the eyes and said, "She was hurting you." "Klaus." I said. Longing for his love. I fell into him. I put my arms around him. He slowly placed his arms around me. I could feel the hesitation. He surrender to it. After awhile I pulled back, "Klaus." I said. "Yes love." He said making eye contact with me. "I can't keep this a secret. I'm telling Elena and Bonnie tonight."


End file.
